


【唐鳄】神会原谅你

by Chris1895



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chris1895/pseuds/Chris1895
Summary: 【唐鳄】神会原谅你CP：唐鳄分级：NC-17弃权声明：热闹都是他们的，我只有文中的bug和OOCWarning：主要角色死亡 OOC 一知半解黑帮AUSummary：忏悔自白
Relationships: Crocodile/Donquixote Doflamingo
Kudos: 4





	【唐鳄】神会原谅你

神父，请许我向您忏悔，忏悔我的杀孽。  
您或许耳闻下城区那间教堂里神父的恶名。他违背了神的意旨，面对下城区那些贫民的小儿高颂着上帝的荣光，却也不过是金钱与权利的奴隶。主对世人的爱都沦为了他手中的遮布，如同街头那些变戏法的艺人手中的物什，掩住他将势力扩张的阻碍变成下水道里那些漂浮的腐肉的把戏。  
他是那肮脏地界暗处的主宰，以沾满血污的双手筹算着皮肉与人命的生意。  
我虽如此义正言辞，却也是他指尖拉扯起舞的一角——我是他的主顾。  
他是厉害的人物，杀伐决断，干脆利落，某种精英教育下道德败坏的产物。我招揽过他多次，只是他始终推阻。于是我以金钱为诺，换他那小小的组织作为我的助力。  
但他扩张的欲求膨胀太过，竟想来分上城区的蛋糕。  
所以我杀了他，两颗子弹就确保这使者回返了主的身畔。上帝仁慈，他没有经受更多苦难。  
只要我将金币投入这捐献箱就可免罪吗？杀孽是几枚金币？那若我手刃的那恶人还是我的爱人呢？  
从初见时起他面庞中央横贯的那道伤疤就让我喜欢得要命，却发展到床笫之间我才知道那不近人情的神父常服之下是一具如何淫乱的身体。那居高临下的姿态会在情爱中从眼尾、从耳尖、从某一处出现裂痕，然后就此崩塌溃散。还有那些在撞击中破碎的呻吟，哭喊，讨饶……那种时刻的他的喉舌不吐虚伪的上帝颂歌，也不是生意人精明的音色，他只是色欲的代言，臣服在厄洛斯的脚下。  
我有没有提过他面庞中央那道美得吓人的伤痕？  
但我杀了他，我亲手扣动的扳机。  
——  
多弗朗明哥走出那间狭小的忏悔室。回头看见下城区午后的阳光倾斜着穿过天窗上白袍的耶稣和周围彩色的玻璃，缤纷的光线显露出空气里浮动的尘埃。  
白袍的身影模糊地投影在地上，那室中空无一人。  
在他转身那刻，耳边响起一声极轻的嗤笑。  
神也许会原谅你，但鬼魂不会。  
——END——


End file.
